


Underwater

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, M/M, Swimming Pools, Underwater, request drawing, swim pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a requested drawing by Heliophile_oxon.<br/>Her request was the lads 'wearing as little as feasible and engaged in strenuous activity.' </p>
<p>And this is inspired by Japanese popular anime 'Free!' So the lads are wearing modern swim pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliophile/gifts).




End file.
